Anyone but Me
by notthtgurl
Summary: So let's just say that I did use gravity and my trunk to attack James, and maybe I am dating a boy just because my family hates his guts, and yes, I did attack that idiot Slytherin girl with the big mouth, but I will not and I mean WILL NOT admit to being in love with Jordan Wood. Rose/OC (Companion to "The Manly Diary of Mr.Maturity) Story is being edited and re-posted.
1. The Minor Altercation

**A/N: this was my very first story, and I am editing it and reposting it soo enjoy! Updates on "Ghosts that We Knew" and "Pursuit of Happiness" should be up soon. Thanks for reading! :)**

Rose Weasley: Red headed, freckled faced, worrywart, perfectionist.

Rose Weasley: Loud, angry, sociopath, that can't solve her problems with an "inside voice"

Rose Weasley: First born daughter of the Golden Trio, and perhaps one of the most promising minds of our future.

I suppose all the above definitions would suffice in their own way, but I prefer this one:

Rose Weasley: Me.

And a more applicable definition for today Rose Weasley: prefect.

Finally I get some recognition for all my hard work! For the years of staying in my dorm while my cousins explored the castle at night; the hours I spent in the library instead of developing a functional social life. Finally I've got something that proves that I've been doing the right thing this whole time (despite some instances of…..questionable behavior) So I should be happy, right?

Nope! No way!

I can't be happy,** never**, because every time I am one of the heathens that share my family tree decide that they need to voice their opinion and suddenly my day is miserable. Like today for instance, which should have been perfectly lovely, but instead ended with a trip to Saint Mungos for a little piss ant by the name of James Potter. His accident of course, is the reason Mum requested that I start my own journal. She says that it will help me "_Sort out my feelings in a safe and manageable way_".

You'd think that I was a serial killer of some sort! In fact you may be wondering just that. _Rose, did you actually murder that piss ant you previously spoke of? _No, no I didn't. I mean I did have a …minor altercation with my cousin James today, but nothing serious. I've been told that I crossed a line when I "_ALLEGEDLY_" kicked a trunk down the steps and knocked him down a few flights, but he was alright. Only spent like 4 hours in ST. Mungos after all. And it's not like I didn't feel bad….after a while, but I believe whole-heartedly that I wouldn't have impulsively done that had he not totally deserved it. Of course Mum and Dad didn't find that a valid explanation and neither did Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry, but they don't _understand_ what he does to me! He just picks and picks at me till I snap and then something bad happens, and everyone is suddenly shocked by my anger. Trust me HE HAD IT COMING and anyone who had any idea of what the little git did would agree.

It all started when we all came to visit Grandma and Grandpa Weasley at the burrow. It's a family tradition see, we do it every summer because we don't get to see them much over the school year. I don't mind it, I love the burrow. It feels homier than any place in the world and it always smells like a fresh baked dessert. It is also filled with about two thirds of the people I hang out with at school, I.E: my cousins, and more often than not, their mates. And believe me, this house has been magically expanded tenfold but regardless it's like there's no escaping them. Everywhere I turn, there they are...

"What are you doing Rosie?"

"Who are you writing to Rosie?"

"Why are you always in your room Rosie?

Lily I don't particularly mind (unless she's being dramatic) but the boys, they're just so loud, and there is always more than one of them. As a kid I loved hanging out with them but I'm growing up and they aren't. That's the problem. A lot of things are different, and they make it seem as though us growing apart is something to be offended about. We have nothing in common anymore all those boys ever think about is food, sleep, and quidditch. Wait, that's not entirely true. I'm pretty sure they think about snogging half the time to. If only my Aunt knew what James really got into at school, he'd never see the light of day again, and as happy as that thought makes me I am afraid that it is beside the point.

Anyway we were all at the burrow (and I mean like **all** of us). Like never-_any-privacy–or-ability-to–be-in–the-bathroom-for-more–then-five-minutes-with-out-being-interrupted_, **all of us**. I honestly don't know how we all fit. I assume they enlarge it with magic adding a few rooms on or something. Every time I ask grandpa says "_Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies_"… (Which unless you are a Weasley you probably can't repeat due to copyright infringement)

Our Hogwarts letters came this morning, mine with the prefect surprise, and everyone else's with the usual. So traditionally I got fussed over for about twenty minutes, and then we went to Diagon alley to get school stuff. It was great. We bought everything we needed, visited Uncle George's shop, and even met Teddy for lunch at the Leaky cauldron. Victiore, my favorite cousin, was working so she couldn't come, but Teddy did have a surprise. He told us that he was going to propose to her soon, which is incredible! It's like when you're reading a novel and you know two characters are meant to be together but it takes years and years for them to figure it out, damn it feels good when that happily ever after rolls around.

However daydreaming about happy endings coincided with the appearance of the one person that always made me remember that storybook love is just that, something that is to be closed and put up on a shelf to be read on a rainy day. Real life doesn't work that way. If it did my tear ducts wouldn't feel as if they were going to explode every time Jordan Wood walked into a room.

It's hard to avoid someone that everyone in your family adores. At school, at the burrow, on trips, he's always there. I understand, he's their best mate (practically James and Al's brother) I used to feel the same way, until I couldn't anymore.

See a while back, James found out I had a thing for Wood.

Yes I admit it, I was young and stupid and actually believed I could have a relationship with Jordan Wood. I've grown up since then, and I understand things a lot better now. It was a phase. Every girl at Hogwarts has liked him at one time or another whether they admit it or not. I'm not going to lie to you Jordan's amazing, easily top ten hottest guys to ever attend Hogwarts. He keeps his dark hair short, has the most beautiful green eyes, and quidditch defiantly keeps him in shape, _if you get my drift_. He can get any girl he wants, and he and my cousins (particularly James) pride themselves on that.

Now I don't hate James by any means. He's my cousin and I grew up with him, so I love him to death. I just can't deal with him! He just causes nothing but drama and destruction, even when he has good intentions. I can't stand it when he beats the dead horse and continues stupid jokes that stopped being funny years ago. He takes things way too far.

"So how were your O.W.L's Jordan?" Mum Weasley asked him once he sat down, and greeted everyone.

"Good" he replied in his accent (that I defiantly don't find cute... Anymore)"I got 10 O.W.L's all together" he smiled around the room as everyone congratulated him. "But more importantly I made quidditch captain!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh the fan girls will be beside themselves." I thought to myself as I glared at him.

"No surprises there mate." Fred said with a mouth full of food.

"Course you're going to keep the team from last year right, I mean open house try-outs would be a nightmare!" James added.

Then Uncle Harry started to tell the story of when he was quidditch captain, and I just tuned him out. All I ever hear about is quidditch. I don't play, I'm not very athletic and I don't really have the right attitude for a team sport. Uncle Harry says I have the deadly mixture of my mother's stubbornness and my father's temper. Luckily I was the only one as Hugo, my brother, is, "calm _and sweet tempered_". Yeah effing right, he's just lying low till it's time to fill Fred and his best friend Grizz's shoes. They're training him as their prodigy, can't wait to see how that turns out.

I tuned back in on the conversation when I thought quidditch talk was done, luckily it was.

"I'm really happy about the captain thing though," Jordan was saying, "I think dad was more pleased about this then he would have been had I been made a prefect".

With that my stomach dropped, I knew where this conversation was going; there was no way he'd miss this chance. The last thing I wanted was for anyone's attention to be on me right now, least of all Jordan Wood's. The nature of James Potter however is never failing. It's all about getting a laugh.

"Oh, Wood I forgot to tell you!" said James, nearly choking on his butter beer with the excitement of his potential opportunity to embarrass me. "Rosie was made a prefect!" I glared at James from across the table.

"Don't call me Rosie", I said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm 15 James, I don't wear my hair in pig tails or play with puppets so there's no need to talk to me like I'm a child. You don't call Albus" Alby" do you?"

"Don't drag me into this!" Al said quickly.

Typical, he knows better than to start a war with James. Me? It's to the point now that I don't even care. I don't care what he does cause what goes around comes around….. or comes flying down the stairs , either way it works for me.

"Because Alby sounds like a circus clown" James said matter of factly, "Rosie however is completely sensible, and it's cute. Don't you agree Wood?" he asked smiling in his evil little way. But when no answer came he turned his head "Wood, hello?"

"What ..Oh ….sorry….Daydreaming, what did you say?" Wood answered quickly.

"Never mind." James said looking suspiciously at his friend. "Mum can I order another butter beer?"

Now I feel inclined to mention the reason Wood was not responsive to James. Whether or not he was daydreaming I don't know, but what I do know is that when I turned my head to look at him, he was looking right at me. I mean not just glancing, but like hardcore staring at me, but I don't know what was going through his head. You know an immature little girl would have gotten all excited about this. _I_ however see that I was merely in the range of his daydream and simply mistook it for him staring at me. Needless to say my evening was about to get a lot worse. James decided Wood should come spend the night at the Burrow, since they hadn't hung out as much as usual this summer.

I knew it then. Someone was going to saint Mungos.

When we got home I went right up to me and Lily's room to read and I didn't come down until around mid-afternoon.

As I came down the stairs I saw almost all the kids in the living room looking bored, but there ring leader, _i.e. James_, was nowhere to be seen. I found it odd, but it was none of my business so I just went along eating an apple at the kitchen table, and when I got up to leave, he was back.

"Must've gone to the bathroom." I thought to myself.

But when I walked past him he got this weird little smirk on his face and nodded at Fred.

"Hey what do you guys say to some quidditch?" he asked the room "Rose , will you help us with the brooms?"

"That's an awfully stupid thing to ask me James." I said grudgingly, "Just tell me what it is you did that you want me to see so I can go back to my reading."

"How dare you!" he said "I was merely trying to bond with you_"

I raised my hand before he could finish, because I knew it was bullshit. He had done something and I found out what it was as soon as I walked into the room. All the boys' brooms were lined up and Jordan's (_the nicest one_) had something tied to the end of it. It took me a minute to realize what it was, but when I did I felt my stomach drop and face redden. _Especially_ because I knew that Wood had seen it too. James had taken my BRA, FROM MY ROOM, pinned MY prefects badge on it, and tied it to Jordan's broom.

Why?

I ask you journal why?

What is the point of this joke?

To embarrass me?

BUT what the grand creator of this stupid ass plan (whom was rolling around laughing in the corner at this point) didn't foresee was the fact that I was way past embarrassment and into blind fury. I was so mad I could barely think. So without speaking or looking at anyone, I walked over and took my bra off of his broom, then stood over James till he stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Think this is funny do you?" I asked sweetly.

"Yea, a bit." he replied calming down and standing up to face me.

I couldn't speak so I simply nodded my head and in a sudden impulse punched him hard as I could right in the jaw. I saw him fall to the ground and heard every in the room gasp. Quickly I made my way to the stairs before he could retaliate, but the great idiot in all his vast stupidity decided to follow me.

"What was that for?" He screamed at me as we ran up the steps.

I turned around to face him and saw Al, Wood and Fred at the foot of the steps.

"For embarrassing me!" I screamed, and ran up a few more steps to the first landing where my room was.

Again king dipshit had to follow me.

"You mean for actually making you leave your room and associate with Wood?"

I chose to ignore his comment, and walked into my room just when I heard him shout.

"Cheer up Rosie it's only your bra! We all know you were hoping he'd see it eventually!"

What can I say other than at that point, I lost it! So with my foot I slid my Hogwarts trunk that was next to the door onto the landing and kicked it as hard as I could down the steps.

I honestly feel bad about hurting James. I really do, but the look on his face as he fell was priceless and now that I know he's okay, I feel completely free to laugh about it! Of course none of the adults wanted to hear how James had made me mad, they were so pissed about him being trampled down the steps, which is unfair. But I knew I was in huge trouble the moment he hit the floor downstairs. I heard my father scream "_What the bloody hell was that!_" and in a wave of panic decided that I would have to make a break for it. Run for my life!

Just before I was about to grab some stuff I heard James moan from the bottom of the steps.

"Effing bitch!"

"At least he's not dead." I thought, and I decided that if I ran away they would just find me and I'd be in twice as much trouble. So I walked downstairs and sat on the steps to await my punishment. James was just lying there looking like he was trying not to cry in pain, the trunk next to him on its side. Fred was crouched over him as was Jordan and Al. Lily and Hugo came rushing in with our parents.

And that was that. We went to Saint Mungo's, I got screamed at, and James got a concussion and two bruised ribs.

Oh well he won't come in my room anymore will he?

I'm sure I'll have loads of punishment chores to do tomorrow while James lays in bed like a prince.

Night Journal,

Rose Weasley(master of flying trunks)


	2. The Truth of the Matter

Hello there.

I have returned with even more joyful tidings of my slow decent into complete insanity.

Of course I told you last night I knew there would be hell to pay for the whole trunk incident ,but I can honestly that I drastically underestimated my future sufferings.

Today was another one of _those_ days. No actually it put those days to shame. Those chores I talked about? **Yeah ,**well they came bright and early , just as expected, and consisted mainly of me scrubbing the hen houses and trimming the garden while princess James sat in the house and shouted things like_: "You missed a spot!"_ and "_Put your back into it!_" and my favorite "_That still looks like shit, you better learn how to clean properly or you're never gonna find a husband_!" from the kitchen window.

After a while Albus and Lily came out to help me, having declined Uncle George's offer to accompany him back to the shop, where Fred and Hugo undoubtedly were.

"Wood just left." Albus said as he picked up a rake to help me.

"Super!" I replied with a sarcastic grin.

"So you're still in a strop, huh?" Lily asked timidly.

"No it's just_ "I took a deep breath and turned to look at them, "I seem to be the only one who thinks that James got what he deserved."

"Oh come on Rose! James is a git yea, but you knocked him down two flights of bloody stairs!" Albus said rolling his eyes at me, "You're lucky that he wasn't too badly injured. I reckon Wood would've thrown a nice little hissy fit had you messed up his quidditch team."

Do you see how everything always comes back to bloody quidditch? Forget school and friends and homework's let's just all play quidditch 24-7 and worship Jordan Wood!

"I don't give a damn what Wood would've done!" I said trying to ignore the smirk both of my cousins were giving me "The world doesn't revolve around quidditch you know!"

"Well actually Rosie, Wood's does." Albus said looking at me as if I was about to attack him for contradicting me.

"My, my the world of Jordan Wood " Lily said dreamily from behind me " pretty much just quidditch and …..you."

Lily thought it would be just adorable if Wood and I got together. She hasn't quite given up on that idea like I have. (nor has anyone else as it seems)

"Only in James's mind." I said smoothly. Which is true, he's had that idea that we would fall in love and get married for years too.

"You know Rose clever as you may be, you're _really_ thick sometimes." Albus said, laughing to himself as he put down the rake and started to walk towards the house.

"Or maybe just blind." Lily added smartly as she followed him.

"Wait what?" I screamed after them "What are you talking about?", but they just ignored me and kept going till the kitchen door closed behind them.

Do you know how rude that is? To just say random, stupid, senseless things and walk away without explaining themselves! Ughhhh it's maddening! And the look on their faces, like they knew better than me, ridiculous, ungrateful twits! James has done a number on those two. I mean the thought of me and Wood actually ever being something real is just completely ludicrous! It's just a joke, it's always been a joke and that's all it ever will be.

That's when I decided right then and there that the rest of my summer was to be spent 100 percent Jordan Wood free. After all there were only three days left in the holidays, piece of cake right?

But I was mistaken journal..._oh_ was I mistaken.

I finished up around 5 and went to take a shower before dinner. But unfortunately for me, Princess James was in the bathroom trying to wash his face and hands, which apparently is very challenging with bruised ribs. What rubbish. He can play a three hour quidditch game with a minor concussion and a sprained shoulder but he can't wash his face? I had to stand there in there hallway, smelling like a pig dipped in toad spawn, while he moaned and groaned about bruises that barely existed. But needless to say I kept my temper and James _narrowly_ escaped another trip to Saint Mungos as he hobbled pathetically down the steps.

And everyone wonders why I am always so stressed. Well **here** is the answer people. And this was just the beginning of the evening. Oh yes journal it did indeed get worse. After my shower I went in my room to get dressed and then downstairs for dinner.

Honestly I had been dreading dinner all day because I figured everyone would still be mad at me, but they weren't. We talked about our classes, and Uncle George's shop, and quidditch of course , and I was actually foolish enough to think that I would get away from the table without any awkward or patronizing conversation.

WRONG-O

"Rosie "my Mother said, as I rose to leave the table. "Before everyone leaves, I think we need to have a serious family talk".

I was screwed, I knew it, and so did James as he sat there grinning like the psychotic git that he is.

"Okay "I said, plopping back down in my seat "What about?"

"About your little tantrum yesterday." my Dad said. "What in the name of Merlin was going through your head?"

"We'll I'd tell you but I'd only be punished for it." I said coldly. This was a bad situation. I was angry, and I really didn't care what I said to my parents or how much trouble I got in.

"Rose you almost killed James!" Uncle Harry said shaking his head.

"Yes but he didn't die right? So no harm no foul!"

From across the table James glared at me, and I just smiled back. He wasn't going to win this one.

Princess James was going down!

"This isn't a joke Rose. I'm really concerned." My Mother said, "What could have possibly made you that angry?"

**Finally!**

All yesterday I had been trying to tell them, and they wouldn't listen!

But now**, YES!**

"You really want to know?" I said eagerly "Alright, when we came home yesterday, James over there decided that he was going to go into my room, steal my BRA, and tie it to the end of Wood's broom."

I stopped and looked around. All the adults were staring at James, who seemed to be very interested in his shoelaces. I spared him one look of distain and continued.

"So I, being the sweet tempered girl that I am,"(at this I distinctively heard at least six snorts come from around the room) "decided that I wasn't going to seek revenge on James. So I merely punched him in the face and headed for my room. Now in that situation any intelligent person would have left me alone right? Not James, he followed me. And I kept my temper until we got to the landing, and... what was it you said James?"

I looked at him and smiled. Now _he_ was screwed, and I loved it.

"Oh yes something along the lines of '_it was only Wood we all knew you wanted him to to see your bra eventually'_, and so I proceeded to through my tantrum and sent him to Saint Mungos."

The room was silent for about a minute until **CRACK**; Aunt Ginny had smacked James in the back of the head so hard it looked like he was crying. "James Sirius Potter, have you no decency?"

James just sat there rubbing the back of his head and gapped up at his mother. "Oh mum it's not that bad," he said "besides we all know it's true".

**CRACK** this time I got to James first and smacked him right across the mouth.

"Alright enough!" my grandfather yelled "Lily, Hugo, Albus go outside and feed the chickens!"

They obeyed, and I heard them crack up laughing as soon as the door swung closed behind them.

"Now you two, "he said "you are both acting ridiculous! You're cousins for god's sake!"

"Not by choice!" I snapped.

"Ditto!" James screamed.

"ALRIGHT!" my Dad yelled (so loud that my uncle George covered the hole on the side of his head.) "I can't stand this constant bickering it's driving me mad! You're always having a go at each other it's getting really old!"

Apparently this was amusing because all the adults started laughing hysterically. James and I looked around, confused, waiting for them to either stop laughing or to explain what the hell was so funny.

"Oh yes Ron, your definitely one to talk." Uncle Harry laughed "I cannot believe you could even say that with a straight face."

"I don't get it "I said loudly.

"Your mother and father used to drive me mad! They bickered so much I'd actually have to leave the room before I strangled one of them." Harry told me.

"Granted neither of them ever pushed a trunk down a flight of stairs on top of the other." Ginny added, still laughing.

"Yes, but there was that time when she sent a flock of canaries on him, remember when he was dating..."

"Alright!" my Mother interrupted "Let's not relive it!" Eventually the laughing subsided and the blush on my Mum and Dad's faces faded.

"Can I be excused now?" I asked ,figuring now was the best time to get away.

"No you ruddy well cannot!" my Father exclaimed "Not until we get this sorted out!"

"What's to sort out?" James said fiercely "Rosie's mad because I'm the only one who doesn't fall for her '_I'm not in love with Wood anymore and I'm completely oblivious to the fact that he might actually be insane enough to like me '_ routine'", James smiled triumphantly and looked at me.

"James its time you stop living in a dream world "I said "THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!"

"You want to bet me?"

"You're pitiful! You would actually bet on your cousin's love life?"

"When the cousin is being a complete prat, and ignoring what is blatantly in front of her!"

"Stop pretending like this is about me James, it's just another one of your stupid schemes!"

"First of all my schemes are never stupid! Second ...it started out that way but now..."

"I don't care anymore James! I'm so done with all of this!"

"Look, Rose, Wood is my best mate_"

"I don't care!"

"And I think he really likes you, and I know you like him back!"

"I have no response to that!"

"Because you know I'm right."

"Because I know your evil!"

He gasped "I am not evil!"

"You stole my bra!"

"Yea... well... that was just..."

"Just what?"

"Just to see how Wood reacted!"

"Oh that worked out well!"

"Look I'm sorry!"

"Can I be excused?"

"Maybe that wasn't the best plan."

"CAN I BE EXCUSED!"

"You are so immature!"

"What I'm …I'm immature, why you little son of a ..."

"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?" My grandmother screamed, "Both of you to your rooms NOW!"

I glared at James, our parents were staring at us with their heads in their hands.

"You heard your grandmother." my Aunt Ginny said.

James and I looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"NOW!" my Dad screamed.

So we took off up the steps and into our rooms. We'd crossed the line; we knew it, arguing like that in front of our parents was stupid. But when has anyone ever known James to be smart? It was about an hour of complete silence before Albus came up to tell us that our parents wanted to see us down-stairs. We walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch by the door, across from my Mum and Dad, and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Okay, we're going to work this out once and for all. Now both of you sit down, listen, and don't open your mouths until your told to, understand?" my Dad asked us.

We both nodded and waited for the antagonizing lecture to begin.

"So James, I understand where you're coming from." he continued, "You feel like Rose isn't making the right decisions. You feel like you need to help her and that you need to protect her. And while I understand and appreciate your intentions, Rose... well, doesn't".

James raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"What Ron is trying to say James," Uncle Harry cut in "is that you have to know when to draw the line. You have to respect her feelings and her privacy. Hard as it may be for you to see Rose is grown up, she's very smart, and is more than capable of making the right decision".

I smiled at Uncle Harry. It meant a lot to me to hear him say that, it almost made the situation bearable. James nodded reluctantly to his father and uncle. And they turned to face me.

"Now Rosie," Uncle Harry said "what James did was terrible, senseless, and tactless. This however, is no excuse for you to attempt murder".

"You have to look beyond the stupidity. He really does have your best intentions at heart, even if he has mental ways of showing it. "my Dad added.

"Rose, your Uncles put me your situation so many times." Aunt Ginny said "They used to torture the hell out of me about liking Harry, they never approved of any of my boyfriends until I started dating him, and they pressured me to be with him because they knew it was best for me. So maybe, as insane as it sounds, you should listen to James and consider his opinions." I looked at her "It's your call".

"But more than anything Rose, You need to learn to control your temper", my Mother said sternly, "I will not be getting a letter from professor McGonagall saying that you pushed James off of the astronomy tower , understand?"

"Yes mum" I said.

"You guys need to be there for each other. " Uncle Harry, "And Wood is a good kid Rose, don't get so upset about it all okay."

I nodded again, a little more reluctantly.

"Alright that's all, you two can go!" my Dad said.

I stood up and followed James out of the room, when we reached the stairs; he turned around to face me.

"Look I'm really sorry I embarrassed you. I feel really bad about it." he said seriously.

"I know, "I said "and I'm sorry I almost killed you".

He smiled at me "It's okay I deserved it."

I stepped forward and hugged him.

"I got your back Rose." he whispered "You've got to trust me."

I smiled at him and nodded then turned to go up to my room, I had a lot to think about. So I guess today wasn't all that bad. Victiore just left, she came for one of her infamous "_advice sessions_". It's always been easy to talk to Victiore; she's a really good listener. And there's only one other person in the world who seems to understand me the way she does ... and I promised myself I would forget about him for the rest of the summer , but we'll get to that later. I told Victiore all about the James incident and I expected her to be sympathetic and on my side, but much to my dismay she wasn't.

"Wow!" she said "He's pathetic."

"I know isn't he?" I said.

"I mean there are other ways; I don't know what he was thinking!" she said

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you see what he was trying to do?"

I shook my head.

"Do you remember the summer before me and Teddy started dating, right before your first year?"

I nodded, still not seeing the connection.

"Do you remember when he took my diary and gave it to Teddy and instead of reading it he gave it right back to me?" I nodded again. That had been one of the cutest moments I had ever seen, Teddy defending Victiore from James , who was one of his best friends_ oh….there it is.

"Well obviously he was testing Wood; of course it didn't work out like he thought. You're a lot stronger than I am, so you took care of yourself."

I was staring at her and shaking, my head. "Victiore, we've been down this road before remember?" I said.

"Oh Rose that was last summer, a lot can change in a year. Just look at yourself."

"You lot are demented if you think Wood could actually..."

"You're just afraid that he'll hurt you again."

"No I'm too smart to let him hurt me again." I said sternly.

"He didn't mean it." she pleaded. "Hell he didn't even know_"

"I know, I forgave him."

"Rose we both know you haven't talked to him since then, not like you used to anyway."

"Can you blame me?"

"All I'm saying is don't lose him because you're afraid."

I looked at her for a minute.

"Alright" I said.

She looked at me and then at her watch. "Oh Damn," she said "I got to go sweetie. Me and Teddy are having dinner". She stood up and walked to the door "Think about what I said okay?"

And so here I am, thinking about what she said. See I haven't been completely honest about the whole _me and Wood_ fiasco. There is actually a lot more to it.

James first met Jordan Wood at quidditch camp when he was ten. I met him that same summer. The closer James came to Wood the more I saw him and eventually we were pretty good friends. Every year he would come to the burrow with the Potters, so it was a bit insane for me to have flipped out about it the yesterday, but you'll understand in a minute. The summer before my second year we became inseparable, even in school he was one of my best friends. I didn't start to fall for him until my third year. Nothing changed between us though because I was so afraid to tell him how I really felt.

Well last summer James overheard me talking to Victiore, and I guess he liked the idea of his best friend dating his cousin. Or maybe he had other reasons, I don't know. It's hard to distinguish James' motives sometimes. Anyway we were sitting outside when James came out and started to make stupid jokes about me and Wood hooking up. He wouldn't stop until Wood told him to shut up, that we were "_only friends_" and "_that was it_". He had no idea how bad that hurt me, of course he didn't mean too but it didn't matter, it wasn't the same anymore. We sort of fell apart after that, we barely talk now .I mean he tries but I won't let him get too close. I can't be hurt like that again, and if I have to lose one of my best friends to avoid that pain I will.

I remember the day it happened Victiore kept telling me stories about how her and Teddy's relationship was just like that and so was Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Harry's "_and look how they turned out_ " she said, but that didn't change my mind . I might have hurt Jordan when I stopped talking to him. And that whole year was incredibly painful for me, watching him go from girlfriend to girlfriend and not only that, but I couldn't talk to him like I used to. So you would think that James would see the change in our relationship and back down. Nope he's still doing it, determined to get us together. Sorry to tell you James (and everyone else for that matter) but Jordan made it quite clear that he has NO feelings for me, and I have had a year to sort out mine for him. So I wish everyone would just let it go because it's beyond impossible.

"_Don't lose him because you're afraid_"

You know what journal, Victiore's right I am terrified of Jordan Wood.

But, I've already lost him.

Goodnight my paperback friend,

ROSE WEASLEY


	3. The Return

Congrats journal! You have reached your new home, Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.

More importantly, James and I both made it here in one piece. We didn't fight at all our last two days at the burrow, **and** I didn't want to strangle him until we got on the train this morning. Yes unfortunately, the second the train left the station James was back to being the bigheaded egotistical maniac that everyone has grown to know and love. Honestly though it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I actually enjoyed the ride, well most of it anyway.

The burrow was a madhouse this morning! What with everyone running around trying to get their stuff together. It was amazing that we didn't miss the train. We made it with twenty minutes to spare, after we kissed everyone goodbye , we hurried to get the two compartments that we get every year, right across from one and other.

I was supposed to go straight to the prefects carriage, but I wanted meet with everyone first. Me and Lily set our stuff in one compartment while Fred, James, and Al put theirs on the other. (The other compartment, just so you know, is for the quidditch team.) Anyway I was just about to pull out my Hogwarts robes when James came in to our compartment...

"Hey aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll go in a minute, I just wanted to see Leah first." I said. As I looked around for my best friend.

"Five minutes as a prefect and your already breaking the rules!" he said with a smirk "I know you all too..."

Suddenly James made a loud noise of pain and I heard him hit the ground. I turned to see who his attacker was. None other than Reggie Griswold otherwise (and more commonly) known as _Grizz _(like the bear you know? The Grizzly? Which is exactly what he said the first time I met him) He was a very tall, stocky, handsome guy. He truly was like a big teddy bear. I think Lily and I would both trade our own brothers if Grizz would replace them. We love him dearly.

"Oi Grizz!" Albus said rushing out of the compartment to check on his brother who still hadn't gotten up, "Not good mate! He's got two bruised ribs!"

Albus helped James stand up straight, his face red from pain.

"Sorry mate." Grizz said "You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine!" he said clutching his side.

"Damn James, what the hell happened to you?" said a voice from the hall.

Corbin Ashley stood before us looking at James with a concerned face. Corbin was Al's first friend at Hogwarts, and we got along beautifully. He was very conscious of the rules in school and on the quidditch pitch. He was also a muggle born , who didn't really know much about our family beforehand, so he's never really been intimidated by us.

"Yea I was just about to ask the same thing." Grizz said shaking Corbin's hand in greeting.

"Oh yea well a couple of days ago I pissed off a prefect and was promptly toppled down two flights of stairs by a trunk." James said as he sat down slowly," Minor concussion and two bruised ribs."

"Pissed off prefect?" Grizz asked him trying to conceal his laughter.

James smiled and gestured towards me.

"No way!" Grizz said as he stepped towards me "Rosie is a prefect?" I nodded and he swooped me up into a bear hug.

"Grizz!" I said "You already re-bruised James's ribs do you think you could spare mine?"

He let go of me "You'd better toughen up prefect its rough out there!"

I rolled my eyes at him and Corbin stepped to hug me too.

"Congrats!" he said. Then he let go of me and whispered "Guess what?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he whipped out a shiny golden badge from his pocket.

"Oh no not you too!" Albus said catching sight of it "Now both of my best mates can send me to detention if I piss them off!"

"I wouldn't piss Rose off even if she weren't a prefect. Didn't work out in Potter's favor now did it?" came Jordan Wood's voice.

He walked into the compartment and shook all the guys' hands…

He hugged Lily and then...

hugged me too?!

Now journal you know how close we used to be. So this really shouldn't have been a big deal, but _for some reason _it was. _For some reason_ everyone 's eyes in the compartment were on us, _for some reason_ I forgot to breath , and I think _for some reason_ he did too.

This was a new kind of awkward.

I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing as we broke apart by reminding Corbin that we were supposed to be in the prefect's compartment ten minutes ago. Apparently he got the hint and after giving everyone a rushed goodbye followed me out of the compartment.

"So what the hell was that huh?" he asked me.

"What?" I said feigning innocence. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows

"Oh that? That was one of the top ten most awkward moments ever to occur in the history of mankind." I finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought so." he said "But you know what? For a guy that unintentionally broke your heart resulting in you ignoring him for the last year, he seems pretty desperate to have things back to the way they used to be".

"Or to unconcerned to realize that anything's changed." I added.

"No he's noticed, did you even say a word to him this summer?" he asked me.

"Not really, it was really weird. It's like he's a completely different person."

"You're going to have to get over that." he said "Last year was so stupid, you can't keep ignoring him."

I nodded, I knew it was true. Wood still considered me a friend, that's why he hugged me. Or maybe it was because it would have looked weirder had he not.

Corbin and I were back from prefect duties about an hour later all the guys were in their compartment laughing like idiots, while my compartment was completely empty.

"Did you guys see Leah?" I asked them.

"Yeah she said she was going to see Cassidy." Albus told me.

"and Lily is ….." I inquired.

"Off with Fred and Hugo to find Sean and Casey." Albus answered.

"Wonderful, I get to sit alone"

"Nonsense!" James said, "Stay in here with us, Merlin knows we need the entertainment. I know! Why don't you and Wood hug again?"

I glared at him as I felt my face grow hot "Wow James look at all the trunks!" I said, pointing above his head. "Gravity hasn't exactly been your friend lately so I'd shut your mouth unless you want to go all out and add another concussion to the list." I smiled evilly at him.

"Now Rose, we all know you'd never do a thing like that with that shiny, little badge pinned, ever so proudly to your chest!"

I stared at him, unpinned my badge, and started to walk towards him when Wood stuck his leg out to block me.

"No more injuries till after the quidditch season," he said "then I don't care what you do to him, but I do have a few suggestions."

I smiled at him "You promise?" I asked.

"I swear."

Just then (Of Course) Hugo came running into the compartment, "Guys Fred's about to get in a fight with that slimy Git from slytherin!"

"Which one?" Albus asked.

"Does it matter?" Grizz answered fingering his wand and smiling, the compartment emptied as they all ran to Fred's assistance.

I turned to follow them but Wood grabbed my arm.

"Hey before you save the day, can I talk to you?"

Journal, I stand corrected, **THIS** was a new kind of awkward.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Well it's just ... we don't really talk anymore, you know?"

I nodded, trying not to look in his eyes.

"I mean last year we barely said three words to each other, and this summer was..."

"The same way." I said. I felt bad, but at least now I know that he noticed.

"Yeah... I miss you Rose, you were one of my best mates and then everything was different."

"I miss you too." I said shakily "It's weird not talking."

"So we should fix that." he said "No more not talking."

"No more not talking." I said smiling.

"Promise?"

"I swear."

He smiled at me; I felt that familiar swooping sensation in my stomach and stumbled over what to say next. Thankfully, I didn't have the opportunity to say anything. There was a huge BANG from the end of the corridor and me and Wood both ran towards it.

Apparently we had missed a lot. Fred was being held back by James and Grizz, he was screaming and pointing his wand at a skinny dark-haired Slytherin boy, I recognized as Zach Finnerty, whom was also being held back by his mates. Corbin was standing between them arguing with a Slytherin prefect, Nick Layndon, and everyone else was scattered, wands out and red in the face.

"Oi "Wood yelled as we approached "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh well if it isn't the quidditch wonder boy coming to the rescue!" Zach said with a smirk "Does he tie your shoes for you too Weasley?"

Fred lunged forward but they held him back.

"Fred he's not worth it!" Wood said "Just go back to the compartment."

Fred looked outraged, but after Wood gave him a pleading look he obliged, everyone else following after.

"Smart move Wood!" Zach said "Reckon you wouldn't want your beater in the hospital wing before the start of term feast."

Wood was about to retort but I pushed him away, "Just ignore him." I said.

"Well, well who do we have here?"

"Oh... that's Rose Weasley, mate" I turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy grinning at me evilly.

"Is it really?" Zach said looking me up and down "Damn, you filled out nicely!"

I rolled my eyes at him and started pushing Wood down the hall again.

"Where you going?" he said leaning forward to grab my arm. I shook him off, and tried to keep walking. "Look I'm willing to look past the fact that you're a Weasley, why don't you hang with me? We got at least another twenty minutes till we get to school; I don't think I need that long but_"

I felt Wood grab for his wand, but I beat him to it. Pinning Zach against the wall I held my wand to his head, he looked completely terrified and so did Malfoy.

"I don't know who taught you how to chat up girls Finnerty, but they must have either been a pouf or a virgin." I said "You are disgustingly disrespectful, and I'm not the kind of girl that won't fight back. Do you understand?"

"Oh please!" Zach said, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was petrified "What are you going to do?"

"Horrible things." I said giving him a loathing smile, and preparing to jinx him into oblivion, but before I could Nick Layndon , the prefect, stepped in front of me.

"Hey whoa wait a minute," he said "let's not do anything drastic, allow me to apologize on behalf of Zachary here, and ask you to spare him from the beating you would indisputably supply, he is a tactless git after all."

I looked at him for a minute and lowered my wand, he pushed Zach into the compartment and Malfoy followed him.

"Thank you, I know he deserved it, but we need him to be in one piece. Quidditch you understand?" he looked at Wood who nodded. Nick smiled at me one last time and walked into his compartment.

I stared at the door, seriously considering breaking it down and hexing them all, until Wood pushed my shoulder in the other direction.

"Never a peaceful day is there?" he asked.

"Never," I replied shaking my head "I wonder what started it this time?"

"Whatever _it_ was I'm sure Finnerty started it."

"Right... about that, can you not mention what he said back there to James?"

"Yea I reckon that wouldn't go over well, don't worry I won't."

When we reached the compartment, Fred started right away telling Wood what happened. I listened until I realized that it was about quidditch then tuned them out. I turned around and to my great relief my best friend Leah was in my compartment talking to Lily, desperate to speak to someone I ran into greet her, we had A LOT to discuss.

We arrived at Hogwarts a short time later. I spent the last bit of the journey filling Leah in on everything that had happened the last few days. She was absolutely shocked to hear what I had done to James and not so shocked when I told her about the whole Wood situation.

"Look Rose you had serious feelings for the boy . That's not going to just go away, and you're going to have to accept the fact that there is a possibility that he may feel the same way." she said.

I shook my head, it couldn't be. Wood's amazing, and I'm really pleased that he wants to be my friend so bad, but that's just it he wants to be my FRIEND. What if we start hanging out again, and I start falling for him (which I inevitably will, I mean come on look at him) and then he gets a girlfriend, there's no way I could handle that.

"You can't run, he wants to be there for you so you need to be there for him. Obviously he values your friendship enough to talk to you about it, that's a start!" Leah said to me as I stared aimlessly out of the window.

Yeah it was a start, but was it enough?

I think it's too late, Jordan Wood thinks of me as a friend, a best friend, maybe even a little sister, but either way that is not where I want to be. But Leah's right I have to be there for him, he doesn't understand, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him...again...

So I'll have to stick it out.

Anyway the feast was lovely and afterwards we all came back and settled in.

The best part, we managed to keep Zach and Fred out of range of each other the whole evening, with a lot of help from Nick Layndon mind you. He seems alright, definitely not your average Slytherin, but we'll just have to wait and see.

Oh my goodness you should have seen Corbin after dinner, it was hysterical!

He was trying to explain to a muggle born first year about giving the password to the fat lady, but he was failing miserably. Then out of frustration he yelled at the poor boy, who started crying and Corbin had to beg him to stop and it infinitely resulted in the first year getting a free shot and punching Corbin in the face to make him feel better. Well it worked anyway, and it should be pretty entertaining when he has to explain his black eye to the guys tomorrow.

Well I guess this is goodnight

Sleep tight journal and May you dreams be 100 Jordan –Wood- free

If only I may be so lucky,

Rose Weasley.


	4. The Route to Rebellion

Hey Journal,

It's been a while, and I have to tell you this last week at Hogwarts did not go _at all _how I expected it to. I have no life! Constant grueling work during class, and then four hours of homework every night. But in spite of that I find myself in an incredibly good mood. Can you believe it? I actually can't complain about anything for once?

_And what is the cause of this uncharacteristic mood swing_? You ask.

Well most people would probably guess Jordan Woodwas behind it, butthey are wrong! Completely 100% wrong! I, Rose Weasley, made a new friend! I think friend is the best way to describe him under the circumstances. This new "_friend_" is my solution, he's my way of getting over, and staying over Jordan, and he's instant revenge on James. Now before you go and jump the gun like Leah did I'm not just using my "_friend _". I actually enjoy spending time with him and hope to spend a lot more with him in the future. Now that that's cleared up I shall diverge the events that occurred this past week that have made me the bubbly little ray of sunshine that you see before you! (Figuratively speaking of course).

It all started our second day back. Leah and I had Double potions that morning. (**FYI **that is not a good thing) I mean Professor Slughorn is alright but he's just so old. Besides all he ever does is talk about how great my parents and my Aunt and Uncle are:

"_Your mom had to be one of the brightest witches I have ever taught, following in her footsteps I see."_

Or

"_Next time you speak to your aunt tell her to write me, I haven't spoken to her properly since her retirement party with the Harpies._"

This one is also quite popular.

"W_here would we be without that uncle of yours? Oh I shudder to think, amazing wizard he is. I must remember to drop him a line."_

IT"S MORTIFYING!

I hate it when he goes into one of his long spiels about my family, Albus does too, but everyone else,*cough* James* cough* loves the attention.

Anyway when we got to his classroom we sat down at our usual table with Albus and Corbin. And as expected the second Slughorn laid eyes on us he started recollecting the time Uncle Harry had saved my father's life in his office. "Be very thankful" he said to me "had it not been for him, there would be no you." he smiled at me and walked towards his desk.

"Oh yes however would we function with one less freckled drama queen running around?" I turned to see Scorpius smiling triumphantly and all his little friend laughing. All except one.

"Alright settle down you lot, it wasn't that funny…. no offense mate." he added seeing the look on Malfoy's face.

I looked at the boy. I knew him, he was a prefect, he was the one who stopped the fight on the train.

_Nick_. I was shocked, it's very rare for a Slytherin to stand up for themselves let alone a Gryffindor. Especially to someone like Malfoy who seemed to be laboring under the impression that he was a god, and should be worshiped by all. But I couldn't have ever _really_ noticed Nick before, because if I had I definitely would have remembered him! He was gorgeous, big blue eyes, swift short blonde hair and a really cute lazy smile.

"_Wow._" I thought "_So I guess not every Slytherin looks like a crotchety foot_".

I managed to escape my daydreaming soon enough to hear Slughorn start his lesson. Thank Merlin or else I'd be six hours behind on homework instead of the two hours I currently am. Anyway that was my first encounter with my new "_friend_". Yes, in case you haven't figured it out; my new friend is indeed Nick Layndon, and unbeknownst to me at the time, I was about to get to know him a whole lot better.

Later that day I had arithmacy, while Leah and Albus had divination, so (like I had the last two years) I took a seat next to Corbin. We started to talk, and then I felt the chair next to me pull out. I turned expecting to see Sarah Kahn, who had sat next to me last year, but instead I found Nick Layndon.

He sat down and smiled. I smiled back, Corbin however didn't smile, instead he glared at him (quite a scary glare that boy has). But you see Gryffindor and Slytherins do not get along, their quidditch teams have a special kind of hatred reserved for each other. Nick ,who plays Chaser for Slytherin, surprisingly didn't rise to Corbin (the Gryffindor chaser)'s death stare. Finally someone who didn't let quidditch control their life!

"Sorry," Nick said "were you saving for someone?"

Corbin was undoubtedly about to say yes when I cut in "No your fine."

I was afraid to look to my left because I knew I was now getting the death stare.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Aren't you going to sit with your Slytherin mates?" Corbin asked coolly.

Nick laughed "Please, you heard them this morning laughing like a bunch of apes. None of them even approach the level of intelligence needed to handle this class".

"Oh that reminds me, thanks for that." I said.

"No problem, I owed you one anyway."

"You did?"

"Yup, remember the train, Zach the wonder git?"

"Oh yeah!"

"But hey after quidditch _please_ feel free to harm him in any way, shape, or form your heart desires, but let me know so I can take pictures."

Nick and I talked the rest of class, because Corbin decided to be a drama queen and started ignoring me. We talked about classes, prefect duties, and I even talked to him about quidditch (which I very rarely do because as you know I hate it.) He was cool, not like the other Slytherin guys. Of course I was the only one to see that, as soon as anyone else saw the snake on his chest they'd turn on him. And apparently on me too. O_ohhhhh _did I get a mouthful, Corbin flipped out as soon as class was over.

"He's a friggen Slytherin!" he yelled. "He's trying to spy on the team that's what he's doing! Getting to us through you, the slimy git."

"Or maybe he actually likes me?" I said, finally speaking after he ranted about Nick all the way to the great hall where we both sat down opposite Albus and Grizz.

"No, I don't think so. " he mumbled staring at his plate.

I looked at him sharply.

"Believe me I _know_ when a guy likes you." Then he "_accidently_" on purpose glanced at Wood who was further along the table pouring over a diagram of the quidditch pitch with Fred and James .

"What's going on?" Albus asked.

Just then Leah sat down on my other side.

"Rose spent all last period flirting with Layndon." Corbin said rolling his eyes and reaching for a sandwich.

"Which one?" Grizz asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"The mini one_, Nick._" Corbin said pulling a face.

"You were flirting with Nick Layndon!?" Leah said just a little too loud_, typical_.

I need to get new friends.

"Sorry, what was that?" James said suddenly, having overheard Leah while reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Now everyone was staring at me. I glared at Corbin, who was staring at his plate as if it were about to do cartwheels, and took a deep breath.

"James please don't get your wand in a knot it's not a big deal".

"What's not a big deal? What _exactly _is not a big deal?"

This was not good. James hated the Slytherins, but he really despised Jacob Layndon, Nick's cousin. I'm sure he has his reasons. He's just not telling any of us any time soon. But what a fun little coincidence to be wrapped up in!

"James it's nothing I was only joking!" Leah said sternly.

Thankfully James just raised his eyebrows and turned back the other way. Leah gave me an apologetic look and I returned it with a smile of thanks. We had break next period, that's when Leah attacked me for the story while I tackled Slughorn's foot long essay on the properties of moonstones (which I have yet to finish).

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said, "We talked that's it, Corbin's just being his usual dramatic self".

"Still" she said biting the end of her quill "After this morning I can't help but think that maybe he does fancy you".

I thought he did too. And maybe I fancied him back? Who knows?

"He's really cute." she whispered.

"You don't have to tell me."

"So does that mean you…"

"I don't know."

"But what about W…"

"I thought we both agreed to let _that_ go."

"Yes but now…."

"Leah Stop. Whatever happens, happens okay? Just drop it!"

Leah, being the good friend she is (most of the time) did drop it, at least for the time being.

The rest of the day was so stressful, tons more homework, plus prefect duties and Corbin wasn't talking to me so I was patrolling the corridors alone when suddenly who should I just so happen to meet ...

_Nick Layndon _came strolling up to me smiling.

"Hey stranger." he said.

"Hey." I said, as he fell in step with me.

"So what is a pretty little prefect like you doing walking the corridors alone?"

I blushed slightly but kept my composure rather nicely considering the circumstances.

"I might ask you the same thing."

"Oh I'm flattered!" he smiled.

"Well, Corbin is refusing to speak to me. So rather than walk around in an awkward silence I decided to patrol alone." I said.

"I'm always alone because I can't stand Meghan."

I laughed, "I'm right with you!".

Meghan was the other Slytherin prefect and probably the most agitating human being on Earth, but she is good for something, because bashing her kept our conversation going for nearly an hour. Nick seems to be very talkative, in fact he didn't shut up until we got to the marble staircase.

"This is going to be a problem with your cousins isn't it?" he said seriously, "Us hanging out?"

In my head I was thinking _"Yes ,they may actually kill you.",_ but I figured that wasn't exactly the best thing to say out loud, so I just shrugged.

"Well what if I told you I really liked you?" he said grabbing my arm lightly. I could feel my face getting red.

"What if I liked you back?" I said a bit shakily.

"What if I tried to kiss you?" he said causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"What if I didn't stop you?" I whispered.

At first I thought he was joking and was mildly surprised when he leaned forward and kissed me. The butterflies went away. I didn't really see fireworks or hear bells or anything, but it wasn't a bad feeling. My only worry was that someone was bound to find us, so after however many minutes it was (it was hard to tell) I gently pulled away from him.

"Goodnight." I whispered, flashing him a smile and heading up the staircase. He returned the smile and backed slowly away from me until he turned and headed for the dungeons.

SO yeah I kissed a boy I barely knew, who is also a Slytherin. And even though that's totally uncharacteristic of me I don't necessarily feel bad about it. This feels like the right direction to go in.

Once inside the common room my first thought was to tell Leah and she nearly passed out afterwards. I'm sure you're wondering what the boys did, well that's a truly interesting tale that will undoubtedly put a damper on the above story so I shall get to that tomorrow.

Goodnight!

Rose Weasley

Master of suspense, (and flying trunks)


	5. The Trouble with Boys

Well your wait is over.

I have returned again to tell more of my tale!

When last I left you I had just kissed a Slytherin and anticipated how dramatically my family would react to it. And yes there was indeed a lot of drama.

The next morning I saw Nick in the great hall. He didn't come over or say anything, but he smiled at me and every couple of minutes we would look up and catch each other's eye from across the room. Much to the amusement of Leah who was the only one that knew.

"Herbology with the Slytherins." Albus said pulling a face.

**Problem….**

I shot a panicked glance at Leah and she suggested we started towards the green houses.

"We'll meet you guys there!"

Corbin and Albus nodded and continued stuffing their faces while we hurried out the doors.

"What am I gonna do?" I said once we were out of ear shot.

"Uh ….telling them would probably be a good idea!"

"No absolutely not!"

"Oh yes because they're not going to notice! I've got news for you Rose, this is huge! How often do Gryffindors and Slytherins go out, especially a Weasley! This is like some seriously groundbreaking shit!" I laughed at her. She was so serious, and I honestly hadn't realized how abnormal this whole ordeal was.

"It's not gonna be pretty is it?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Well I guess I'll have to just grit my teeth and…."

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm from behind me and pulled me behind the green house.

"Hi." Nick said.

I looked at him and laughed. "Nick you nearly gave me heart failure!"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me, and I let him….again.

"Uhhh Rose?" I heard Leah say timidly.

"I'll meet you in there!" I shouted back at her.

Nick kissed me again, and I just stood there. I didn't even bother to think about how easy it would be for James or Albus or Fred or Hugo to find us. But looking back on it, I think it was pure luck that one of them didn't pop up and snap Nick's neck.

"So," he finally said after what seemed like forever, "Rose Weasley will you go out with me?"

I looked at him, "Well I'm going to have to think about that." I said sarcastically, then when he looked offended I laughed and kissed him again "Of course I will! "

Suddenly the bell rang and he and we took off into the Green house, where professor Longbottom had already begun the lesson. When we walked in everyone ( including professor Longbottom) was staring. Leah was trying not to laugh, and Albus and Corbin had their eyes narrowed.

"5 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for lack of punctuality .Don't let it happen again alright?" professor Longbottom finally said attempting to look stern.

Nick and I silently agreed to separate for the time being. He went to work with his mates and I went over to Albus, Corbin, and Leah. I barely talked the rest of the class, ignoring Leah's plea for information and the boys' demands to know where I had been. When the period was finally over, I felt I could speak freely. Nick winked at me as he left and headed to Professor Binn's class, while we the Gryffindors, headed to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Rose!" Leah screamed trying to catch up with me, the boys in her wake "Rose hello!"

"Wait till we get to Hagrid's!" I said back. I needed time to think, to decide whether I could trust Al and Corbin not to go ballistic. When we finally got there Hagrid greeted us like he usually does, fussing over how big we've gotten, how the family was doing, and how much Albus looked like Uncle Harry.

"I got a treat fer y'all today, fer ya firs lesson n'all" he said leading us over to the edge of the forest. We expected to see something large, scary, and possibly bloodthirsty, but were pleasantly surprised to see two Unicorn foals.

"Now ther real shy so be gentle!" Hagrid reminded us, as the people around me shifted to interact with the foals.

"Okay Rose spill!" Leah said.

"What?" I answered, trying to put off telling the guys. I know what you may be thinking and yes I am a coward.

She raised her eyebrows at me "Well do you…."

"Yes." I said simply, hoping to Merlin the conversation would end there.

"Oh my god this is huge! This is bigger than huge this,…..this is colossal!"

"What is?" Corbin asked.

"Do you realize what this means Rose? Wow this is… WOW"

"What is?" Corbin asked again, a little more sharply.

"And to think it all happened this soon! Wow this is unbelievable!"

"Will someone please tell us what the ruddy hell is going on!" Albus snapped.

I took a deep breath and looked at him and Corbin.

"If I tell you do you promise not to freak?" I said and they both nodded. "No matter what just hear me out and be open minded and understanding."

"Just get on with it!" Corbin said, both boys now looking concerned.

"Okay , well,….I uhhhh….. I sort of…..go out with ….Nick Layndon" I closed my eyes as soon as I said it, scared to see the look on their faces. But that didn't work, there was no escaping it now.

"YOU WHAT!" Albus screamed, so loud in fact that the unicorns darted away from the group to hide in the trees. This of course did not please Hagrid.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Albus screamed again.

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU YESTERDAY? I TOLD YOU!" Corbin added.

At this point everyone was staring at us and the unicorns were long gone.

"Oi you lot!" Hagrid said forcefully, "See me after class, and keep your ruddy voices down!"

We spent the rest of the class in silence listening to Hagrid's lecture on unicorns. By the end of the period I still hadn't figured out what I was going to say to get myself out of this, but Hagrid was always fair maybe he would support me, or at least keep them off my back.

"Aright, what was so important that yeh had to shout like that during me lesson?" Hagrid said, once all the students were gone except for me, Leah, Albus, and Corbin.

"Hagrid , she's dating Nick Layndon, NICK LAYNDON!" Albus said angrily.

"Are you really?" Hagrid asked, looking surprised.

"He's not as bad as everyone assumes he is." I said weakly.

"HES IN SLYTHERIN!" Corbin yelled.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I yelled.

"Umm yes it does!" Albus said.

"Really, aren't you named for a slytherin? Albus SEVERUS?"

"That's beside the point!"

"Alright enough!" Hagrid said.

"Now look you two . Rose is plenty capable to judge fer herself what's righ an wrong, an as fer Nick , don judge a book by it's cover I always say." Albus stared at him looking outraged "Jus give 'em a chance!" Hagrid added with a wink "Now off you go , or you'll miss lunch."

Albus and Corbin turned to leave "Guys" I yelled after them " please don't tell James!"

They didn't reply or look back they just kept on walking.

"Yeh didn't tell James yet?" Hagrid asked.

"It only happened this morning. " Leah said.

"Well yeh better geh on that, Al is the calmer of the two idnt he?"

I nodded "Thanks Hagrid. See you around."

I grabbed Leah's hand and started towards the castle. It felt like I was walking to my execution. As soon as we reached the great hall and I heard all the voices, I grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, pulling her arm out of my grip.

"I can't do this!" I said, "not now!"

"I never thought I'd see the day that you were afraid of your family. You LOVE fighting with James!"

"It's not that! I just don't want them to make a scene, Nick is in there you know!"

She looked at me for a second then reluctantly nodded her head "Fine" she said, following me into an empty classroom where we could talk until the bell rang.

I avoided everyone the rest of the day, I went to ancient ruins class, which luckily no one I associated with was in, and then I went to transfiguration and sat as far away from Corbin and Albus as I could. I even tried to talk Leah out of dinner, but she would have none of that.

"No Rose, absolutely not, you've already robbed me of a meal today!"

"Fine!" I said "You go enjoy your dinner and I'll go up to the common room and wallow in self-pity!"

Apparently my friendship comes second only to food, because despite my guilt trip she just shrugged and walked into the great hall. I decided to go the long way to Gryffindor tower and had just started walking when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Rose!"

I turned around to see Nick rushing to catch up with me.

"Where've you been all day?" he said "You weren't at lunch and don't appear to be bothering with dinner, what are you on some weird kind of hunger strike or something?"

"No" I said "I just, don't feel like dealing with….."

"Ahhhh the family!" he said knowingly, "Do they know?"

"Well Albus does so…."

"I haven't been jumped yet, I guess that's a good sign."

"It's nothing personal Nick it's just all the rivalry….."

"I understand", he leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I got to go, okay? Why don't you talk to them, then maybe you'll be able to eat? And hopefully I'll see you at prefect duties tonight."

He walked away back towards the great hall. I knew he was right, it had to be done. I couldn't hide from them forever and they were bound to find out eventually. I took my time and walked around for about another half-hour before I reached the common room. Once I got through the portrait hole; I decided to go straight up to the girl's dormitories.

Then it happened. I was half way up the steps when I heard someone call my name.

It was James.

The shit had hit the fan.

"ROSE!"

I walked back down the steps so that I would be level with him. He was standing in the middle of the room, Hugo, Lily, and Grizz were all sitting on the armchairs staring reluctantly at me, Albus and Corbin were standing by the door to the boy's dormitories, and Fred was standing behind James glaring at me. Everyone else who had been there before seemed to have disappeared (everyone in Gryffindor knew to sod off whenever our lot started to argue, things usually got ugly fast) , which was exactly what I wished I could do at that moment.

"What are you playing at huh?" James yelled, "How could you betray me like that?"

"James I didn't mean to…."

"No, don't speak. you're not the same as you used to be Rose. I never thought you could do something like this!"

In my desperation to figure out what to say, I turned on Albus.

"WHY would you tell him Al?" I screamed. He was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Listen James, I know your upset but this really isn't a big deal, he's not at all as bad as you think!"

I was so caught up in the moment at this point that I didn't notice James's confused look.

"Rose!" Albus whispered, but I ignored him.

"I understand that you hate Jacob for whatever reason, but Nick's different! He's completely different from all of them!"

Again Albus whispered "Rose!", and again I ignored him while James and almost everyone else looked much more confused.

"Besides I am at perfect liberty to date whomever I want, even if he is in Slytherin!"

"Rose!"

"What!" I screamed at Albus.

"I didn't tell him." he whispered.

"What?" I said, praying to Merlin that I had misheard him.

"I didn't tell him, but you kinda….. just did."

Oh yes journal the shit had indeed hit the fan.

I turned slowly to face James.

"Oh "I said "So ummmm why were you mad at me then?"

"Because I can't find the marauders map, and figured you confiscated it." He said dryly.

"Nope sorry, let me know if you find it!"

"Hold on one minute!"

Everyone was standing now, even Lily looked a little angry.

"Did you just inadvertently admit to dating a Slytherin behind our backs?" James demanded.

"No, not behind your backs! It only happened this morning, I just hadn't had the chance to tell you! "

"So that's why you weren't at lunch or dinner?" Hugo asked harshly.

"Uhhh no I'm…. on a hunger strike."

"So you've been sneaking around with a Slytherin all day?" said Fred.

"Oh not JUST a Slytherin, a LAYNDON!" James shouted.

"Why does that, matter?"

"BECAUSE ALL LAYNDONS ARE SCUM ROSE, COMPLETE SCUM!"

"No _Jacob_ Layndon is scum, Nick is different!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW, DID YOU EVER EVEN TALK TO HIM BEFORE YESTERDAY?"

"That's none of your business!"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS! LIKE HELL IT ISNT! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S JUST A DISATER WAITING TO HAPPEN!"

"OH LAY OFF IT JAMES IT'S GETTING OLD!"

"WHAT IS?"

"YOUR WHOLE '_I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ROSE'_ ROUTINE!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER, KEEPING THIS FROM US LIKE YOU DID!'

"I KEPT IT FROM YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D REACT THIS WAY!"

"RIGHT BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT ALL LAYNDONS ARE SCUM!"

"JUST STOP IT JAMES!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH HATING THEM, WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS OR SOMETHING?"

See what I just did journal, I crossed the line _big time_, and that's why I wasn't surprised to see James pull his wand.

"James calm down she didn't mean it." Grizz said as he and Fred closed in on him ready to hold him back.

"OH YES SHE DID!" he shouted back.

I just stood there frozen. Not knowing what to do next.

"Rose just go upstairs!" Lily said.

"NO! This needs to be sorted out now!" Hugo yelled.

"What's to sort out?" I said.

"Nothing, there is no way your dating the idiot." Fred said.

"Excuse me!"

"It's not a good idea." Albus said.

"Yeah Rose, he's nothing but bad news. "Grizz added reluctantly.

"Oh that's right, everyone gang up on me!"

"No one's ganging up on you, you tosspot we're only trying to look out for you!" James said.

"LOOK OUT FOR? ME THAT'S COMPLETLEY MENTAL!"

"NO ROSE, YOU ARE COMPLETLEY MENTAL! YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING SOMEONE IS OUT TO GET YOU! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU…."

Just then the portrait hole opened and Wood walked in room.

"Oh hey James!" he said looking up absent mindedly "I've got the map, sorry I …what's going on?"

"Rose is dating Nick Layndon." James said swiftly, still glaring at me.

Jordan did a double take "What?"

I didn't look at Wood or anyone else but turned around towards the dormitories.

"Where are you going?" James demanded.

"Away from you!"

"We're not done here!"

I stopped on the staircase and turned around to look at him.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, SO STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE AND GROW UP!"

With that I ascended the rest of the stairs, the last thing I heard was someone kick something forcefully (presumably James).

I skipped prefect duty that night. I stayed in my room refusing to talk to anyone, and in fact James wouldn't talk to me until yesterday. Everything is pretty much back to normal. A little more awkward mind you, but normal all the same, and the best part is they haven't jumped Nick yet.

Actually they won't even look at him or acknowledge his presence. It's rather rude but he understands, and we're not going to push our luck.

Alright well, I'm going to bed so I'm sure I'll have another grand tale for you tomorrow.

Goodnight,

Rose Weasley


End file.
